


Taken

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [51]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hanging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: July 21st, 1934. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:ConsumingIt wasn't meant to be this way.





	Taken

~July 21st, 1934~

* * *

Grant was perfect. Joey never thought to say it to him, because he was so sure Grant already knew. Grant knew how to add all those fancy numbers, and he came to work on time, and he always knew how to fix a situation. Joey relied heavily on him.

Now, he’d seen Grant’s face when he’d put in the order for the Ink Machine. Everyone talked about how he’d gone, and cried in his office. But Joey thought it was simply because Grant had a bad day. They had the budget for the machine! Didn’t they? 

So, Joey had bought the machine. That wasn’t the cause of this, was it? 

Joey still remembered when he first met Grant Cohen. He had young Matt Lawrence up in the air by the collar of his shirt, while they discussed ‘the weather up there’ and Grant, dragged to the speakeasy to celebrate his recent graduation from college by some friends and family, had expressed worry that Joey was hurting Matt. 

Matt had cheerfully dismissed that idea, but it got Joey and Grant talking, and when Joey bought the studio and Henry was starting on the first cartoon short, he’d remembered Grant, and called him up. They needed someone who could manage the money, and not report where most of it came from in the beginning. It was always going to be a risky job, and Grant knew that. Grant had still been so excited. 

It wasn’t meant to be this way. 

What had Joey done so wrong? So wrong for this to happen?

Joey looked up once more, more vomit rising and burning his throat with every second he stared at Grant’s hanging corpse. He couldn’t take it anymore, and spit up bile that mixed with everything else already on the floor. 

And something inside Joey Drew broke that day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read stories earlier in this series, you can probably suspect that the Ink Machine wasn't the direct cause of this.


End file.
